The Elements
by AquaJet25
Summary: It's been a month since the Tirek incident and ponyville is at peace. However when 6 ponies and a dragon come to town their lives will never be the same. Rated T for cartoon violence and implied swears. Mane 6 x OCs and Spike x OC
1. Crash Landing

Jet:Hey everybody here's my first fanfiction I hope you like it It has tons of Ocs so beware

Dewott: Hey master im sure they'll love it.

Jet: Thanks Now to the story.

* * *

Its been about a month since the Tirek incident and everything has been peaceful. Twilight was on her throne when suddenly…

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM." Twilight jumped "Eep"."What in Equestria was that" she asked to no one in particular.

Twilight got up and ran to the nearest telephone (hard to push the buttons but possible)."I better call the others" she thought as she dialed. She hoped it wasn't dangerous..

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Ugh" a female voice said. it got up and was shown to be a dragon about spikes age. She looked a lot like spike only she was more feminine ,had wings and instead of purple she had an ice blue"Jet?" the dragon asked when she looked around and was horrified to see a bloody blue pegasus we assume is Jet. He would have been very attractive if he weren't covered in blood.

A white mane and blue fur showed he was close in color to the dragon with a raindrop cutie mark. However he had scrapes on his back and front and was breathing heavily however that meant he was alive to the dragons relief.

The dragon gasped "JET oh my Celestia" she said scared. Just them… "Yall OK?" The voice said. She knew that voice "STREAK COME QUICK" she yelled.

Sensing the urgency in her voice he came quick. When he saw Jet he called 4 other ponies. Streak was an earth pony, had a white cowboy hat and a lasso on his belt and was red with a black mane and fire cutie mark.

Another one was a unicorn, colored white with a grey mane and monocle, and a snowflake cutie mark.

One was a jumpy dark green colored earth pony with a red mane and a leaf cutie mark.

Another was a shy light green pegasus with a blond mane and spiderweb cutie mark.

The last one was the most worried. He was yellow with a blue mane and a lightning bolt cutie mark.

"Hello is anyone there?" a female voice said. Then the mane 6 and spike came through the vines.

That was when the mane 6 met the elements.

* * *

Jet:So how was it?

Dewott:Thats for the viewers to decide master.

Jet:Right so viewers feel free to criticize so I can do better AquaJet25 signing off


	2. Rules

Jet:Hey guys while I was thinking about the next Chapter I forgot to tell you guys something really Important.

My Pokemon:THE RULES

Jet:Right so here they are(for this fanfic anyways)

* * *

clopping

to much detail into romantic or hurtful scenes do to it being T

3.I allow all criticism but be specific

more than fluff and a kiss

* * *

Jet:Also I'd like to introduce the co writer for this story PRINCESS

Princess:Its a pleasure

Jet:No problem AquaJet25

Princess:And princess

Both:SIGNING OFF


	3. Catching Up

Jet:Hey guys its me

Dewott:Hey master

Servine:HOW COME I WASN'T IN THE LAST ONE

AppleJack:Calm down sugarcube he probably wanted it to be short

Dewott:Yeah Servine no biggie

Servine:"Sighs" alright

Jet:Right now heres the answer to the cliffhanger

* * *

"Who are you!" everyone yelled. The female dragon then shook her head

"Nevermind please help us get him to the hospital."she said with urgency. One look sealed the deal.

Twilight then ordered "c'mon girls" and they rushed to the nearest hospital.

* * *

**Later…**

The surgeons immediately got him on a stretcher and rushed him in.

"Mind if I ask who y'all are" AppleJack asked with curiosity.

The dragon answered "Well we do oh you guys so I should explain"

"My name is Crystal and that pegasus is my brother or closest thing to one i've got, Aqua Jet."

We cut to them walking. She continued "The cowboy's Hot Streak" "Howdy" he said tipping his hat.

"The gentleman's name is Ice Storm" "Pleasure to be at your acquaintance" He said while bowing.

"Shy guy's Struggle Bug" Hhhhhello" he said shivering

"The jumper's…" OOO OOO can I say it pleeeeeeeease" He said beggingly

Crystal chuckled at his antics. "OK OK" "YAAAAAY My names Leaf Tornado" He said

Crystal then continue "The last one and lightning fast one is Static Shock and "sigh" is his brother"

Static then walked forward and said "Thank you so much" sincerely.

"How we got here is interesting, you see we travel a lot due to not having a home and we were in the forest over there" She said pointing to the Everfree Forest.

"Wait you WERE IN THE EVERFREE FOREST COOOOOOL" Pinky screamed

"Sure were it had clouds THAT MOVED ON ITS OWN" Leaf yelled.

"I KNOW RIGHT" Pinkie continued with the scream off

Crystal then cleared her throat and said "anyways..."

* * *

**Flashback…**

"We were walking when Streak said" "one of us should scout ahead to see if anythings dangerous"

"Jet said it was a good Idea and offered to do it."

"Not alone you are i'm coming with."

"So I tagged along and it was fine until…"

"Lets head back" Jet said

"Sure one sec"

"Then out of no where a laser shot out"

"Crystal!" "He took the shot and we crash landed so here we are"

* * *

**Flashback ends..**

"And thats how we ended up there" she said with a sigh

"Well what are ya gonna do now" AppleJack asked

Streak spoke up "well I reckon that we'll stay round this here town until he's feelin better"

"Well this isn't just any town" Twilight added

Until now she had been keeping her wings hidden so no one was alarmed so when she showed them they were shocked.

Static then chuckled "So thats why you were so eager little bro"

The mane 6 raised their eyebrows. He continued "my brother was particularly excited about this and now I know why hes been a huge fan of you guys since he heard of you since he said we were "twins" or something he must of figured we were close to ponyville and got us in the direction."

"Well we would love simply love to show you around."Rarity stated. "Thank you we'd love that." Ice replied. So they split into groups of two with Twilight watching Jet (I think you can guess whos with who the rest are with.)

Everyone was sure this was the start of a great friendship.

* * *

Jet:whew that was a doozy

Dewott:Nice master but what other projects will you be making

Jet:You'll see until then this is AquaJet25 signing off


End file.
